futuresdesign2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Peter James-1B
History: The History program at UofT focuses on the foundations and events that occurred in the past in order to have a stronger understanding of the modern society. The history department offers many courses in different categories of history ranging from Canadian and European to history involving international relations and women and gender. The history major requires skills in analysis and writing. Being in this program not only helps you improve these skills but also provides training in locating sources of information as well in the use of research facilities. The Faculty of history has one major research project. This project is known as the “Canada by Treaty” project which is an exhibit that explores the treaties with the indigenous people of Canada. The core research publications include a variety of of subjects, but most publications include history from the 20th century. They focus on ethnic history, the history of gender as well as the history of infrastructure and the development of new technologies. Psychology: Psychology is a program that includes the study and developments of the aspects of humanity, which includes personality, social behavior, abnormal behavior and the role the brain has on the subjects mentioned prior. This program requires analytical skills as well as writing skills in order to analyze and understand how social constructs have arise. The department of psychology has many areas of research. Their focuses appear to be the brain as well as social aspects, personality and abnormal behaviors. Ultimately this all relates to the underlining subject of behavior and what effects behavior. Anthropology: Anthropology is a program that focuses on archeology, evolutionary anthropology and finally social/cultural anthropology. This course has people focus on the history and evolution of humans and society as well. This requires skills of communication, writing, analysis as well as being able to ask questions effectively and to think critically as to why society has changed the way it has. These skills are critical in understanding how not only the world works but how people and society function as a cohesive unit. The main research focus of the faculty includes archeology, medical anthropology and evolutionary anthropology. In which field research will be conducted in foreign countries Cell and Molecular Biology: Cell and molecular biology focuses on the factors and mechanisms that life is based on. This especially focuses on the processes that control cell behavior at the molecular level. In this program the goal is to strive to be able to identify, quantify and characterize the relationships among the cells of the systems. This program requires using areas of multiple subjects and requires one to think creatively. Each professor has a subject of study one that is interesting is the research by Professor Buck who focuses on the molecular way of understanding how animals can survive in extreme conditions. His focus is how goldfish can survive weeks without oxygen. Health and Disease: Health and disease is a program under the Human Biology umbrella that focuses on the education of biological sciences of humans. The programs goal is to establish a foundation of skills that will benefit students in their further studies in health sciences, biotech, law and education as well. Research covers a variety of subjects in the field but for the Health and disease study diseases one article of interest is one on the topic of Lyme disease and diet. References: “Department of History | University of Toronto. (n.d.). Retrieved November 23, 2017, from http://history.utoronto.ca/” “Faculty Research Anthropology . (n.d.). Retrieved November 23, 2017, from http://anthropology.utoronto.ca/research/faculty-research/” Human Biology. (n.d.). Retrieved November 23, 2017, from http://hmb.utoronto.ca/ Pětrošová, H., Eshghi, A., Anjum, Z., Zlotnikov, N., Cameron, C. E., & Moriarty, T. J. (2017, February 13). Diet-Induced Obesity Does Not Alter Tigecycline Treatment Efficacy in Murine Lyme Disease. Retrieved November 23, 2017, from https://www.frontiersin.org/articles/10.3389/fmicb.2017.00292/full “University of Toronto. (n.d.). Retrieved November 23, 2017, from http://home.psych.utoronto.ca/research.htm”